Warrior Ethos
by wpago
Summary: I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade. 2LT Will Jackson is no longer on Earth due to a drop gone wrong. He can fight in remnant to get back home or he may fall to the evil and forgo the ethos he has lived his life by. Can a man truly remain a warrior when everything is going wrong?


Chapter 1  
The start of the trials ahead

"...and your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with good luck." The bastard Professor Ozpin had announced right before he started to launch people into the air. While he made his way down to me I did a double check on my pack. I made sure it was tied before adjusting a few straps and waiting for the hell to come. When he got to me his eyes narrowed, I could tell he knew something was fishy with me. However, figuring that the forest GRIM would probably end my existence he launched me through the air.

So here I found myself sorrowing through the air, no aura to protect me, only my chute that I would deploy as soon as I started my journey down. With any luck I could glide straight to the objective, claim the relic grab an extra one for anyone I came across and be out before anyone even figured out a plan of action. Of course this was a plan.

"Caaa!' echoed in the sky just before a gigantic bird came into my view. It's eyes locked with mine and it started to fly towards me.

"God damn it!' of course a Nevermore is around. Why couldn't I just be lucky and not run into a flying freaking Grim. All I had was my 9mm on my thigh due to my M-4 being broken down in a bag hanging from my feet. Knowing, I would not be able to take it down with a simple M-9 I contorted my body and pointed my head straight down. This served two purposes. The first was to increase wind resistance to my forward motion causing my to slow. The second one being to increase my fall rate prematurely. I needed to get to the forest, hide and put my M-4 together in order to have a shot at living now. I guess it was as they said, no plan survives first contact with the enemy.

In so, my fall increased, my body speed up towards the ground. I knew the theory behind how far up you needed to be in order to not break anything, I just never practiced. Thus, I kept speeding up, the grim right behind me. Breaking the cloud bearer I could see the ground. IT was fast approaching. I knew I had to pick a point at which to deploy my shoot. To make it easy I picked a point 200 yards above the tree line. upon getting to the point I reangled my body, pulled the strap and felt the awful shock. Pulling the 9 mm from my hip I started to fire at the monster hoping to keep it at bay while I tried to land.  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! my pistol sounded. I could see the areas the round hit for the creature flesh would give a little. Sadly however, a 9mm could not go into its skin thus I lowered my pistol. The beast then angled down at me, flying straight at me. I knew my life was spent. I would never get the training I needed in order to survive while I tried to figure out a way to get back to my family. Thus I reraised my M-9 and shot round after round at it. Defying it till the end, that was the least I could do. I could go down fighting like a true soldier. Spitting upon the enemy till I died. However, while this happened I could help but think back as to how I got stuck here in this universe.

"RED LIGHT! Everyone stand up and hook up!" the jump master yelled. Being in the front of my men due to being a officer I was the first to hook up. I held my gear tightly to my chest, this was the moment. The largest invasion since D-day, the invasion of china by sea. It was time to get back at them for the attack that left Hawaii nothing but a barren wasteland. I had many friends there, when the missiles struck no one was left, there was no warning. Hell half of our fleet had been in harbor. Five aircraft carriers destroyed at the very beginning. Of course, much like the Japanese in World War 2 they doubted our resolve. They doubted that we would want to fight back, after all we had just ended two decade plus long wars a few years prior. However, just like the Japanese they were wrong.  
Thus began a war of destruction not seen since the 2nd world war. Entire cities were burnt to ashes, fishing boats destroyed and the carpet bombing of rice paddies to deny the enemy food. The destruction of Hawaii had united the United States in a way not seen since the Revolutionary War. Thus so, he campaign to drive the Chinese back began, first came the Island hopping campaign of taking out Islands that were of Strategic importance. Anything that held enemy troops and was not needed was bombed till only gravel remained of the Island.

We were not the only ones China attacked however, they also at the same time launched missiles at Tokyo and other important Japanese cities. Thus, while the U.S. pushed from the East to take out Islands that china captured while everyone recovered from the shock of the bombings, Japan attacked from the west. Showing even less mercy than they had shown in their last war against China.

NATO had come to our aid, giving troops, material, supplies, money, hell Britain made a aircraft carrier and gave it to us as a gift. Just as it seemed we would crush the Chinese behind their bamboo curtain Russia attacked the NATO partners for peace. With China already at war with NATO and Japan NATO feared that the Russians would use this as a staging ground for an attack on the flank of NATO. Thus began the counter attack by NATO in Europe. This left America and Japan to be the ones to fight China in the Pacific. A role we had done with pride. We would show the world that we could fight and win a conventional war. That the sleeping giant was a beast you did not want to wage war against. That was four bloody long years ago, four years of a war that even by the best estimates would last another five years.

"Green light go!" The jump master yelled, I started to move forward jumping into the wind, feeling the chill on my face as I started to fall. Then I felt a shock, I was suddenly pull upward by my chute opening and thus slowing my otherwise fatal drop. Everything was going fine, my main had opened, I was going to make it to the ground. At least that's what I thought, looking below I saw my platoons objective, a research facility. Intel didn't know what it had in it but whatever it had we were going to get our hands on. Then I watched with horror as a C-130 was hit by AA and went into a steep nose dive. The men inside started to bail out in an effort to save their lives. Of course though that didn't help too much. It crashed into the facility and exploded. Destroying whatever was inside, or least that's what I thought till I saw a portal open up and start to pull me downward.

Thus, here I found myself staring down a Nevermore shooting my pistol at it with defiance. I would never get to go back to my family, but atleast I could die like a man.

When suddenly, the things head came off, its wings started to burn. I looked around as I continued my descent, when I saw a familiar sight. I thought to myself it could be the same girl. That would be impossible, in all the places in the universe I ran back into this girl.

Landing I quickly, packed my parachute away and put together my M-4, putting on a bayonet for good measure. Just as I had finished I heard her voice,"Well if it isn't Mr. U.S. Army guy,"

"Hello, Sunburst. How have you been?"

"Great, thanks for asking. You saved my life then when I answered your stupid questions you ran off. Couldn't even give a girl a minute now could you?"

I only looked down a little before she continued to speak, "but that is in the past, we are even now. Plus looks like we are going to be partners."  
"Sounds good to me, just don't lose your weapon this time and I won't have to save your ass again."

"HEY! I didn't loose it, I just forgot where it was when the grim attacked. ITs not my fault

even the best of the hunters and huntresses forget where their weapons are at sometimes," she tried to weakly defend herself, "By the way you never told me your name. All you said last time was your quote on quote "unit"."  
"Will," I said as I continued to scan our surroundings. You ever knew what was around in the woods.  
"Will, what kind of name is that? I mean after all don't your parents know the tradition of naming their kid after a color? I mean it must be so strange to have a name that is not a color."  
"Yea, well where I come from it is a very common name."  
"You don't say? Well lets go going before more grim show up to this party of ours. Would hate to see you run off again!"

**and thats a wrap for chapter one. I know it wasn't too long but I am trying to go for quality over quantity. Let me know your opinion guys and gals.**


End file.
